


Slumbering Smile

by punkcatknitter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcatknitter/pseuds/punkcatknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumbering Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to archive my old GG fics here for posterity, with the original author's notes if I still have them. Some are better than others, but I was so proud of them at the time.

Slumbering Smile

Rating: G  
Summary: Jess watches.  
A/N: Just a little ficlet that I wrote. 

 

Jess rolled over to stare at her. Rory always seemed to sleep in the same position, body slightly curled to one side; arm’s folded protectively over her chest, as if she were trying to ward off all the bad and upsetting things in the world.

He could see the small blue veins on her eyelids and longed to kiss them. If he gave in to that impulse, she’d awake, and part of him wanted that very much, to feel her body curl against him and her sweet breath on his neck.

Then she would slip an arm around his neck and pull his head down to hers, kissing away all his fears and uncertainty. When she kissed him he forgot that didn’t deserve her, forgot about all the times he had left her down.

A breeze blew the sheer white curtain into the room. He felt the cool air on his arm, giving him goose bumps. He ran a finger down her arm enjoying the feel of small silky hairs beneath him. She was so soft. Soft and beautiful. Everything about her was soft and beautiful.

It smelled like rain. The breeze grew stronger. Jess slid closer to her on the sheets, careful not to awaken her. She needed the sleep. It had been a busy week, for both of them. 

Despite his careful efforts, she shifted, stretching one slender white arm above her head. He reached out and laced his fingers with hers.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. That smile. It never failed to make his mind reel and his knees buckle under him. It was the kind of smile that caused people to stop on the street and drivers to slam on the brakes. The kind of smile that not only lights up your day, but makes your heart feel lighter and all your cares seem to go away. Her smile was powerful, almost like a drug to him.

“Hey,” she whispered, rubbing her eyes with one wrist. “Did the baby wake up?”


End file.
